CCS why,y,yhw
by SukiRin
Summary: a really funny talking show. please don't kill me if you don't like it. i should say that this has nothing to do with the manga or the anime, every thing is different, even the character's personalities.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I wrote this just becuase it is funny, please don't kill me if you don't like it. thank you. plus this has nothing to do with the manga or the anime, even the characters' personalities are different

Disclaim: CCS doesnot belong to me, they belong to CLAMP

* * *

Author: SukiRin

Title: CCS why, y, yhw?

length: two chapters the most

* * *

Magician's chapter:

SRin: Why did you create The CLOW?

Clow Reed: Because I'm bored!

SRin (nodding): Good reason… (Her back head was hit by an egg from somewhere)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you collect The CLOW?

Sakura (sneering): I couldn't just let Kero stay at my house without doing anything, right?

SRin: Real life is cruel…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you collect The CLOW?

Syaoran (yelling): 52 CLOW cards, starting from $1! Import price $30, postage included! You pay before we post…

SRin (kicked him away): This is not Trademe! (The CLOW is that cheap?)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you help Sakura in the "Last judgment"?

Misuki Kaho: Don't like Yue!

SRin???

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you make trouble for Sakura and company?

Eriol (couldn't help): If I don't make troubles, will I get any chance of going on screen?

SRin: That's true...

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you give your powers to Yue?

Touya (making sure no one is listening): Every time I say Okaa-san she always nags at me: Don't tease Sakura, look after yourself when working, rice is running out, water is running out…so I gave my powers to Yue, it's better not seeing…

(A ghostly shadow appeared behind Touya before SRin could say anything): My dear, you forgot one: cold snap is coming towards south, the weather is getting colder, you don't have any powers now, stay warm, don't catch a cold, don't forget to wear your sweater...

Touya fainted.

* * *

Hair's chapter:

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

Clow Reed (looking at SRin with the whites of his eyes): No one's cutting it for me…

SRin: …

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

Yue (resolute and decisively): Hook Clow Reed!

SRin: Sweet drop...

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

Tomoyo (fleering): A long time ago, okaa-san felt in love with Nadeshiko-chan's long hair, she'd been crying all day long after her death. So now I grow my hair long, I want my revenge on Sakura!

SRin (sweet drop): Girls are scary… (There's totally no hope for Tomoyo…)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

(Fujitaka took the microphone away before Nadeshiko could answer, saying over sweetly): I only like-----Nadeshiko with long hair…

SRin: Sweet drop…this is not for advertising…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

Misuki Kaho (inebriated): I believe, people with pliancy hair, have a--------pliancy heart...

SRin (give up): Warning AGAIN: T H I S…I S…N O T…F O R…A D V E R T I S I N G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you grow long hair?

Chiharu: This can stop Takashi from talking so much. (Takashi's voice from far away: The case of girls cutting their hair short was started in England in the 1700s...)

SRin (sweet drop): Do you think that works?

Chiharu (not so sure): Maybe... (Takashi's voice is getting nearer and nearer: About growing long hair, early in 800BC in China, there was a say "The first thing to look at when you choose a girl is their hair"...)

(Five minutes later, SRin saw that Takashi was under Chiharu's feet self-questioning.)

* * *

Glasses' chapter:

SRin: Why do you wear glasses?

Clow Reed (self-pride): This could make my eyes look bigger!

SRin (holding a magnify glass): Does it?

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you wear glasses?

Fujitaka (pushing his glasses upwards): About the question wearing glasses, we will have to start with the structure of human eyes. Eyes could divide into lens, vitreous body, cornea, pupil... (5 hours later) now we'll take about the order of lens imaging...

SRin: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...….

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you wear glasses?

Eriol (signing): Clow was short sighted since he was born.

SRin: Oh…I pity you…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you wear glasses?

Yukito (with really soft expressions): Because Touya likes it!

SRin: Lovers' idol…

* * *

Guardian's chapter:

SRin: Why don't you wear shoes?

Yue (sadly): When I was created, Clow was in finance trouble…55555 (drawing circles in the corner)

SRin: …

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like sweets so much?

Kero (complaining): I don't like it...The Kinomoto family have too much left overs, and that abnormal Otou-san won't throw them away...

SRin: Oo…rubbish bin…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like reading so much?

Shibe (signing): Shouldn't the two things of Clow Reed be comparative…since Ruby is so active, I will have to pretend I'm quiet…

(Eriol's protest from far away: I have given you times to be active!)

SRin: En…biscuits…

(The cat is crazy…)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like smiling dreadfully?

Robe (smiling dreadfully): Do you want to have a try? (A light ball is appearing on her/his left hand)

SRin (escaping): No thank you...

* * *

Oddity's chapter:

SRin: Why did you call Sakura-chan monster?

Touya (don't really care): Because it sounds really nice when "someone" says "monster"

SRin (sweet dropping heavily): Does that matter?

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you always make those abnormal clothes for Sakura?

Tomoyo (didn't even think): So that when I walk with her, it will show how normal I am!

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like those traditional Chinese clothes?

Syaoran (crying his head off): Okaa-chan said, she will buy me new ones when the olds ones are torn...55555...

SRin: Don't cry, here, have some candy.

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like living in that humongous house by yourself?

Eriol (sweet drop): Ruby's food is uneatable…the visitors all ran away for their lives…

(Dreadful voice from the darkness: It is you who made me like this!)

SRin (afraid): I understand that...

* * *

Love's chapter:

SRin: Why do you like Sakura?

Syaoran (first blush, then burning with fire): …Is it your business?

SRin: Er…not really…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like Syaoran?

Sakura (thinking): let me think… (5 hours later) let me think again…

SRin (near the stage of fainting): You can think slowly…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like Yukito?

Touya (sneering): If not, should I leave a boy who's handsomer than me walking freely around school?

SRin (sweet dropping heavily): Jealous mentality of men…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why do you like Touya?

Yukito (awkwardly): I eat too much…only Touya could afford that…

SRin (carefully): Then why don't you go to a farm in Hokkaido? It was said that they have a lot of fodder…

(Two seconds later, SRin was heavily wounded by the CCS fans)

(SRin's yell: Tomare…Tomare…Why do you hit me?

Everybody: Because we wanted to!)

///---///---///---///

Voiceover:

The program has stopped here; please keep watching《CCS, why, y, why》.

WHAT? When will be our next program? Wait until SRin came back from the hospital.

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why did you always recognize the Mirror?

Touya: I fell off the cliff because of her! I could tell she's the Mirror even if she turns into ashes!

SRin (sweet drop): Boohoo!!! So cruel!!!

Touya: Why did you say? (Need another knuckle sandwich?)

SRin: Sayonara, my friends

///---///---///---///

Afterwards on TV1 News:

This crazy author has still not recovered from her recent coma, reported to be put there repeatedly by CCS fans. This program has been put on hold until said reporter recovers. Poor SRin…

* * *

AN: as I said at the beginning, please don't kill me if you don't like it, but if you like it, please review. tnx 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i'll say this once more, this story has almost nothing to do with the original manga or anime. it is purely poking fun at those invoved. if you don't like that...don't dare keep on reading.

Disclaime: CCS does not belong to me, only the script belong to me .

* * *

Author: SukiRin

Title: CCS why y yhw

Hosted by: SRin

Length: Two chapters the most

(PS:this is the last chapter no matter what)

* * *

Gentle chapter:

SRin: Why are you always so…er…gentle? (So disgusting…)

Clow Reed: Because I'm the best magician in the whole wide world! So of course I have to show my difference! (Struts around the stage…)

SRin: (crazy) BAKA…I want to kill you…

Clow Reed: Wanna try my new magic…ah! It's not working? Escape!!!------

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why are you always so gentle?

Tomoyo: Heh! You want to know? (Pretends to be gentle) because I want Sakura-chan to like me more!

SRin: Ah? (Is she lesbian?) I want to vomit! (Pretends to vomit all over the ground)

Tomoyo: You are…heh…evil

///---///---///---///

SRin: Why are you always so gentle?

Yukito: (smiling gently) So Touya could… (Licking his lips)

SRin: BAKA! You are so devious…

SRin: Why are you always so gentle?

Nadeshiko: Because I want to give everybody a good image of ME! I am special! I am the prettiest!

SRin: Attention, attention! This is not for Advertising!!

Nadeshiko: I was employed as the most outstanding model, plus I won the beauty award in the Kingdom of Souls.

SRin: #$$&&&&!#$&

* * *

Blushing chapter:

SRin: Why is your face so red when you saw Yukito?

Syaoran: Don't bring that up! That BAKA always ask me to drink sake with him, he only lets me go when my face turns red…if I pretend that my face is red to start with, he won't ask me then…

SRin: Sweatdrop…

Voiceover: AH, you are cheating. Come on! Let's go drinking!

Syaoran (Close to tears): …WAHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I'M UNDERAGE!

(Police appears and drags both Syaoran and Yukito away…)

SRin: Yue, why do you carry Sakura in your arms in the second season?

Yue (inebriated): Because her clothes smell soooooooo nice!!

SRin: (Sweet drop heavily)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Eriol, why do you have a sun on your staff?

Eriol (wanting to cry): Because my house is too cold, it's better to see a sun!!

SRin: Don't cry my baby; Onee-chan will purchase you an air-conditioner!

(SRin's mind: hey, will he get ill staying alone at home?)

///---///---///---///

SRin: Ruby, why did you steal Touya's Popsicle in the second season?

Ruby (thieve like): Shhhh…be quiet!

Touya (Evil): heh heh heh, I still have to get you back for that!!

SRin: I think I said something that I shouldn't have…

///---///---///---///

SRin: Clow Reed, why do you wear glasses?

Clow Reed (inebriated): Because the Milky Way is sooooo beautiful! I can't turn my head 360 degrees like an owl, so I have to use the reflection of glasses to look!

SRin (fainting): BAKA! Why don't you turn around?

///---///---///---///

SRin: Yue, why do you have to draw circles on the ground?

Yue: To hook Clow Reed.

SRin: Is he that KAKOUII?

Yue: Iie, it's just that he makes other people want to cry. (Looking around)

Clow Reed: Are you searching for Azrael (the King of Terrors) (Smiling like an evil demon)

* * *

Result:

Yue was beaten up so badly, SRin is not any better

SRin was found dead the next day with her guts decorating the studio in which this is recorded in as streamers. She has been once again sent to the hospital with Yue and Syaoran. Syaoran has also been sentenced to two months in prison for underage drinking. Clow Reed has been sent to a local asylum and Yukito has been sent to a different asylum far, far away.

Syaoran has also gotten a restraining order against Yukito. Touya has followed Syaoran's example. Sakura got a restraining order against Tomoyo for harassment…

* * *

Editor's Note: Because the hospital fees for our host SRin is much higher than profits made, we have decided to close down this program. We hope this will not inconvenience you in any way. If you enjoyed this one, please go to SRin's profile to see other stories she has written.

Worsened by: Yumeniai

(Usually it's beta but as she regularly makes it worse, she is a worse instead.)

* * *

AN: so as i said before, this is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic...Yumeniai is just crazy, just ignore her or if you want...kill her.

please review if you like it...i would like feedbacks too if you don't mind the troubles...

. good day mina-san


End file.
